Prima Întâlnire
by Estel-Ara
Summary: AU. by Amaliel. "Deodată, calul i se împiedică şi îl azvârli din şa. Surprins, se ridică şi se uită în jur neliniştit; ce se întâmplase"


**Prima întâlnire**

Cobora nerăbdător dealul care ducea la casa unchiului său. Abia aştepta să-i întânească din nou pe Elladan şi Elrohir. Şi pe Arwen, dacă s-ar fi găsit în Rivendell. Nu-i mai văzuse de prea mult timp şi le simţea lipsa. Îi era dor de ei şi de năzdrăvăniile pe care le făcuseră împreună.

Deodată, calul i se împiedică şi îl azvârli din şa. Surprins, se ridică şi se uită în jur neliniştit; ce se întâmplase?

Folosise întotdeauna acel drum şi niciodată nu i se întâmplase nimic până acum; şi nici măcar acum nu putea să zărească nimic care ar fi putut să-l facă pe Brego să se împiedice.

Deodată, auzi un zgomot; nu foarte puternic, însă pe care urechile sale de elf îl putuseră localiza cu uşurinţă. Se uită repede într-acolo. Nu zări decât un băiat de vreo 12 ani căruia nu-i acordă nici un fel de atenţie; ce legătură ar fi putut avea acesta cu căzătura lui?

Brego se oprise chiar pe locul unde îl azvârlise, aşa încât se întoarse spre el şi tocmai se pregătea să încalece când observă ceva. La picioarele calului zăcea o sfoară pe care în alte împrejurări ar fi observat-o cu uşurinţă, însă astăzi fusese mai neatent ca niciodată; trebuia să recunoască că de zeci de ani de zile nu i se mai întâmplase să fie atît de neatent, însă apropiata întâlnire cu unchiul şi verii lui îl absorbise total.

Strânse sfoara şi o puse în buzunar, hotărât acum să afle cine îi jucase festa care ii stricase toată buna-dispoziţie.

Câte se schimbaseră în Rivendell! Altă dată nu s-ar fi întâmplat aşa ceva atât de aproape de de acest regat al elfilor noldori.

Încălecă şi porni mai departe. Curând pătrundea pe porţile casei lordului Elrond.

Descălecând, îşi lăsă calul în grija unuia dintre slujitori şi se îndreptă către casă. Tocmai în clipa în care urma să bată, uşa se deschise şi... Legolas rămase împietrit. În faţa lui stătea chiar băiatul pe care îl zărise în pădure, în momentul în care căzuse în mod atât de neaşteptat de pe cal!

Legolas îl săgetă pe băiat cu o privire plină de uimire, însă în acelaşi timp furioasă:

Cine eşti tu şi cum te-ai strecurat aici?

La rândul lui, copilul privea uimit şi speriat la străinul care stătea atât de ameninţător în faţa lui; cum se putea ca tocmai cel căruia îi jucase acea festă în pădure să se afle acum în faţa lui? Şi ce făcea în Rivendell? Nu-şi amintea sa-l fi văzut vreodată. Dacă era vreun lord pe care tatăl său adoptiv îl invitase la vreun consiliu?

Se dădu un pas înapoi, însă nu se putu abţine să nu răspundă:

Eu... Eu nu... Nu m-am strecurat nicăieri! E casa mea! şi o luă la fugă pe scări, găsindu-şi refugiu în camera sa.

Legolas rămase cu gura căscată în prag. Ce dorise să spună copilul? Şi cine era el? Legolas nu mai văzuse copii în casa lui Elrond de când se născuse Arwen... Şi, mai ales, copiii unor muritori...

Până să-şi revină complet din surpriză, în hol îşi făcu apariţia Elrohir:

Legolas! Ce surpriză! N-ai mai venit de mult pe la noi! Cât a trecut? 15... 16 ani? Elladan va fi încântat să te aibă prin preajmă! Nu prea a mai avut pe cine să necăjească!... Dacă n-ar fi fost Estel...

Cine... cine este Estel? Cred că s-au schimbat o mulţime de lucruri de când n-am mai trecut pe aici...

Dar intră, nu mai sta acolo aşa... Şi... cred că ar trebui să te schimbi înainte de a-l întâlni pe tata... Nu arăţi prea prezentabil, să ştii...

Ştiu! oftă Legolas. Nici n-o să-ţi vină să crezi ce mi s-a întâmplat!

Legolas începu să-i povestească vărului său - spre hazul acestuia - întâmplarea prin care trecuse în pădure. Şi acum, dragul meu văr, poate vei avea bună-voinţa să-mi explici cine este acest... copil...

A! Dar observ că ai făcut deja cunoştinţă cu Estel! E fratele nostru mai mic, spuse Elrohir râzând şi părăsi camera în care tocmai îl condusese pe vărul său.

Frate mai mic?... în fine, oricum le seamănă scumpilor mei veri! Mai rău este de mine!... Ar trebui să merg să vorbesc cu Elrond. Nu mă aştept ca verii mei să-mi vorbească vreodată serios şi să nu mă ia peste picior.

Ieşi din camera lui şi se îndreptă spre cea a lui Elrond, aflată la celălalt capăt al coridorului. Bătu la uşă şi aşteptă să i se deschidă.

Intră!

Lord Elrond... Legolas făcu o plecăciune adâncă în faţa măreţului elf.

Legolas!... Este o surpriză mai mult decât plăcută să te avem din nou printre noi! Ce ai mai făcut de când ne-ai vizitat ultima oară?

Dar nici nu apucă Legolas să dechidă gura ca să răspundă când uşa se deschise şi îşi făcu apariţia Elladan:

Tată... O, iată pe cine văd eu! Legolas ţi-am simţit lipsa, să ştii!

Vai! Mă simt măgulit, Elladan, replică Legolas sarcastic.

Lasă, lasă! Îmi dau seama şi singur de asta! Dar acum ar fi mai bine să mergem la masă. Mă duc să-l iau şi pe Estel. Nu mai zăboviţi. Putem sta la taclale şi în timpul mesei...

Şi ieşi, îndreptându-se către camera fratelui său mai mic. În prima clipă când intră în cameră, nu reuşi să-l vadă; îl zări apoi pe terasă, într-un colţ ascuns privirilor. Asta îl miră; nu prea îi statea în fire lui Estel să fie atât de liniştit.

Estel, hai la masă! Astăzi avem oaspeţi.

Oaspeţi? Cine sunt ei?

Păi, de fapt, este doar unul singur şi îi va face mare plăcere să te întâlnească. O să te placă, te asigur!

Unul?

Copilul nu părea prea fericit. Dimpotrivă; s-ar fi putut spune ca ar fi sărit masa şi întâlnirea cu oaspetele cu cea mai mare plăcere. Fratele său, însă, nu observă; sau se facu că nu observă. Îl luă de mâna şi se îndreptă către sala unde se servea masa. Estel nu putu decât să-l urmeze.

Se aşeză la locul lui, cu capul plecat şi încercând să atragă cât mai puţin atenţia asupra lui; se simţea privit cu insistenţă şi când îşi ridică ochii îl văzu pe străinul pe care îl doborâse de pe cal privindu-l mirat.

Legolas, cred ca trebuie să ţi-l prezint pe fiul meu Estel...

Fiul tău! El este fiul tău?... Acesta este Estel! întrebă Legolas, fără să-i vină a crede, întorcându-se către Elrond.

Chiar înainte ca Elrond să apuce să adauge ceva, copilul murmură:

Îmi pare rău...

Pentru ce îţi pare rău?

Pentru ceea ce ţi-am făcut în pădure...

În timp ce Legolas se roşise de ruşine că fusese luat prin surprindere, Estel realiză că făcuse din nou o gafă...

Începu să mănânce fără să-şi mai ridice privirile, însă nu scăpă atât de uşor. După ce îi privi pe rând pe toţi cei prezenţi, Elrond îşi îndreptă atenţia către Estel:

Şi ce s-a întâmplat în pădure, Estel?

Nimic..., încercă copilul să scape.

Nimic? Să înţeleg că îţi ceri iertare pentru „nimic"?

Păi... Ne-am întânit deja în pădure...

Şi?...

Şi fiul tău mi-a jucat o farsă foarte puţin plăcută, interveni Legolas.

Estel! Ce ai mai făcut, de data aceasta?...

Copilul îşi privi speriat tatăl; ştia că va fi pedepsit pentru asta.

L-am doborât de pe cal..., spuse el încet.

Ce-ai făcut? L-ai doborât de pe cal pe Legolas? Ştii cine este Legolas?

Păi..., nu, mărturisi copilul.

Dacă vrei să ştii, sunt... vărul tău, prinţul din Mirkwood... asta doar dacă eşti cu adevărat fiul lui Elrond, continuă Legolas după ce îşi privi pe rând unchiul şi verii.

Vom lămuri toate acestea după masă. Şi vei afla şi povestea lui Estel tot atunci, Legolas, puse capăt discuţiei Elrond.

Restul mesei se desfăşură în linişte, fiecare adâncit în gândurile lui.

În sfârşit, lordul Elrond se ridică de la masă, îndreptându-se către terasă:

Vino, Legolas. Trebuie să vorbim. Şi tu, Estel, treci în camera ta; vom discuta mâine dimineaţă despre ceea ce ai făcut şi despre felul cum ar trebui să te porţi.

Da, tată..., spuse copilul, ridicându-se de la masă.

La rândul lor, Elladan şi Elrohir se ridicară şi tocmai vroiau s-o pornească pe urmele tatălui lor, când acesta îi opri:

Elladan... Elrohir... duceţi-l pe Estel în cameră şi apoi puteţi să vă duceţi şi voi la culcare...

Estel şi-a dat atunci sema că de această dată nu va mai scăpa atât de uşor. Ură „noapte bună" tatălui său şi lordului Legolas cu jumătate de glas, şi porni împreună cu fraţii săi spre camera lui.

De data asta ai încurcat-o, Estel, tata n-o să te mai ierte atât de uşor, spuse Elrohir, zâmbind, în timp ce Elladan îşi privi fratele mai mic cu milă, ceea ce îl făcu pe Estel să se gândească la ce poate fi mai rău.

Între timp, Legolas şi lordul Elrond ajunseseră pe terasă:

Acum, că am rămas singuri, sper că îmi vei dezlega acest mister, my lord. Sincer eu nu pot pricepe nimic din toată această poveste...

Mister? Ce mister? A, te referi la Estel!

Cu siguranţă! El este cel la care mă refer. Astăzi am avut o zi de neuitat din cauza lui...

Înainte de a-ţi spune povestea lui, ai putea, totuşi, să-mi lămureşti şi mie ceva? Cum de a reuşit Estel să te doboare de pe cal tocmai pe tine? Şi cum de nu ţi-ai dat seama de nimic? Te ştiam mai atent, Legolas! Ce s-a întâmplat de data aceasta?

Legolas îi istorisi lui Elrond toată întâmplarea şi îi spuse şi cauzele pentru care fusese atât de neatent - fapt pe care „uitase" să i-l povestească lui Elrohir.

Şi, până la urmă cine este Estel? încheie Legolas.

Estel... De fapt, numele lui este Aragorn, fiul lui Arathorn, fiul lui Arador, moştenitor al lui Isildur, fiu al lui Elendil. Arathorn a murit într-o confruntare cu orcii pe când fiul lui, Aragorn, nu avea decât doi ani, iar Gilrend a venit să ne roage să îi protejăm, pe ea şi pe... fiul ei... Nu am putut-o refuza... Însă la puţin timp de la sosirea lor în Rivendell, Gilrend şi-a urmat soţul, căci nu a putut trece peste durerea pricinuită de pierderea lui Arathorn nici măcar pentru fiul ei... Rămas singur pe lume la o vârstă atât de fragedă, l-am adoptat şi l-am crescut ca pe fiul meu... I-am dat numele de Estel pentru că duşmanii lui nu trebuie să ştie că a scăpat de ura lor şi pentru că el este acum unica speranţă a Pământului de Mijloc... Aşa încât am să te rog să păstrezi acest secret cu cea mai mare grijă, Legolas. Nimeni nu trebuie să ştie că moştenitorul lui Isildur este încă în viaţă!

El... Estel este... este de fapt fiul viteazului Arathorn... moştenitorul lui Isildur... N-aş fi crezut! Legolas nu fu în stare să mai scoată nici un cuvânt. Trecuse prin prea multe într-o singură zi! Aflase mult prea multe în acea zi!

Fără să bage în seamă uimirea nepotului său la dezvăluirea acestui secret, Elrond continuă:

Dar oricât ar fi el moştenitorul lui Isildur, Estel trebuie să înveţe să se poarte! Nu-ţi face griji, va primi pedeapsa meritată pentru ceea ce a făcut...

Bine... făcu Legolas şi se îndreptă gânditor spre camera sa, în timp ce Elrond îl privea zâmbind.

Legolas nu putu dormi toată noaptea... Se gândea fără încetare la dezvăluirea ce i se făcuse, şi la soarta ce îl aştepta pe Estel. Începu să zâmbească gândindu-se la farsa pe care i-o jucase copilul şi se hotărî să-l cruţe pe cât se poate de pedeapsă; aşa că a doua zi dimineaţă, chiar înainte de micul-dejun, Legolas se îndreptă spre camera lui Estel.

Ajuns în faţa uşii auzi glasul lui Elrond care-l dojenea pe acesta.

Estel, de câte ori n-am mai purtat noi discuţia asta? Am crezut că ai înţeles!... Văd totuşi că va trebui să te pedepsesc...

In acest moment, Legolas ciocăni în uşă şi intră fără să mai aştepte răspuns. Îl văzu pe Estel stând cu privirile plecate în faţa lui Elrond; razele soarelui se răsfrângeau în cameră şi luminau chipul smerit al copilului, în timp ce lacrimi mari se rostogoleau pe obrajii încadraţi de buclele negre ale băiatului.

Legolas fu înduioşat de lacrimile ce curgeau din ochii albaştrii ai lui... Aragorn. Îşi aduse aminte că de mult, când era şi el copil, se întâmpla să treacă prin întâmplări asemănătoare acesteia şi se gândi că pozna pe care o făcuse Aragorn nu se compara cu ceea ce făceau el şi verii săi în copilărie... Se hotărî deci să intervină în favoarea vinovatului:

Unchiule, cred că nu ar trebui să fi prea dur cu... Estel. La urma urmei este doar un copil!... Şi cred că este şi vina mea; dacă aş fi fost mai atent, nu s-ar fi întâmplat nimic...

Elrond îl privi cu surprindere pe Legolas. Îşi ascunse cu greu un zâmbet; Estel deja îl cucerise şi pe el...

Băiatul îşi ridică surprins privirile şi întâlni chipul luminat de un zâmbet al prinţului. Nu-i venea să creadă; Legolas fusese atât de supărat pe el cu o seară în urmă, pentru ca acum să-i ia apărarea?

Cum aş putea să iert o asemenea faptă? Nu este prima dată când face aşa ceva şi dacă-şi închipuie că va scăpa şi de data aceasta...

Dar gândeşte-te, unchiule, cine l-a învăţat asemenea lucruri? Dacă îl vei pedepsi pe el atunci gândeşte-te ce pedepse le vei aplica şi celor care l-au învăţat cum să se comporte. Şi, îţi pot spune că, după cum îi cunosc pe verii mei sigur ei au fost implicaţi în această farsă, desigur numai ca să mă necăjească pe mine. Dacă n-am dreptate Estel mă poate contrazice, dar, oricum ar fi, Elladan şi Elrohir au contribuit şi la această latură a educaţiei copilului- asta ţi-o pot spune pentru că asta mi s-a întâmplat şi mie. Acum, unchiule, hotărăşte!

Elrond se întoarse spre Estel:

Este adevărat ceea ce a spus Legolas? Elrohir şi Elladan au vreun amestec în toată povestea asta?

Da, murmură el, neputând să-şi mintă tatăl şi ştiind în acelaşi timp că cei doi fraţi i-o vor plăti pentru asta...

Legolas zâmbi; avusese deci dreptate. Elrond, la rândul lui, abia de reuşi să-şi ascundă un zâmbet.

Şi totuşi va trebui să te pedepsesc... Trebuie să înveţi să gândeşti şi singur şi să nu-ţi mai asculţi atâta fraţii când este vorba de farse... Nu ai voie să ieşi din cameră timp de o săptămână. Mablung îţi va aduce mâncarea şi tot ceea ce ai nevoie... Cât despre Elladan şi Elrohir, va trebui să stau de vorbă şi cu ei..., încheie Elrond.

Ieşi apoi din încăpere, însoţit de Legolas. Estel rămase singur, gândindu-se cum va reuşi să stea o săptămână întreagă în cameră. Îi era totuşi recunoscător lui Legolas; dacă n-ar fi fost acesta, probabil că pedeapsa ar fi fost cu mult mai grea.

**Sfârşit**


End file.
